Angels
Angels, or the belief in higher spirits - guardians from the invisible spirit world, have subsisted within many cultures since what may seem to be the beginning of time. The word "angel," in its simplest form means "messenger"; one who brings information to another. We have found that by comparing differing religious ideals, historical information, biblical references and spiritual beliefs concerning angels, there is one solid core belief that underlies varying opinions: benevolant spirits exist around all of us. This seems to be the one common thread found within all angelic lore. History of Angels The word angels is derived from the Greek word angelos, which means messenger. Malakh, the Hebrew word for angel, also means messenger, and both words nicely coincide with the Persian word for angel, angaros, similarly meaning a courier. The word "angel" can commonly be used to describe anyone who brings a message to another, whether a human being or a spirit. However, within some religions, angels are spirit messengers who bring messages of truth to aid mankind, while conversely, fallen angels bring forth messages of untruth to lead people astray and wreak havoc on Earth. Angels are then traditionally believed to be supernatural beings who act as mediators between man and god. It is taught that angels have authority over the natural world, being organized into classes or hierarchies. The origin of angels in history is quite complicated to figure out, due to angels or similar spirit beings being found within many cultures around the globe. Angels are found within three key religions: Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Yet, angels, or divine helpers, were also found within Sumerian, Babylonian, Persian, Egyptian and Greek writings, as well, and played a major influence upon the ideas regarding angels within the key religions themselves. For example, it is well known that ancient Sumerian texts pre-dated the Hebrew book of Genesis, including the idea of the existence of angels. The Hebrew beliefs regarding angels were similarly shared with Christianity, and both Judaism's and Christianity's teachings of angels inspired the Islam beliefs concerning angels. Though maybe called different names, benevolent spirit beings quite similar to angels can also be found within other religions, mythologies, and lore. Hinduism has avatars, Buddhism has Deva and Bodhisattva, the Greeks wrote about daemons, and other spirit beings similar to angels, such as guardian spirits and spirit guides, have been taught by tribal cultures. All of these have similar function as helpful spirit messengers, or angels. Today, many people believe in demons and that they are fallen angels. This teaching originated in the Hebrew text of Isaiah about Lucifer being cast out of heaven with one third of the angels following him to the Earth. When the text was written, Lucifer actually referred to a Babylonian king, but later Christian, albeit poetic, interpretation of the same text changed Lucifer into Satan, commonly believed by many now to be the "devil." A common description sometimes given of angels is that they are "beings of light," which are sometimes described as "fearful to behold" due to their tall stature, purity, and sheer power. Some will also describe angels as having wings and maybe even halos. Yet, the western idea of wings and halos originated through ancient religions and mythology. Images of angels looking like human beings, but with wings, were an ancient idea that illustrated benevolent spirit beings as coming from a "higher place" or the "heavens." Wings were an easy way to convey the idea of angels crossing back and forth (or even up and down) from the spirit world to Earth and then back again. Many ancient gods were often depicted as birds or as having wings (think Egyptian, for example). By the fourth century (AD), angels were widely perceived as having wings within western cultures, while wings were virtually non-existent within the Eastern religions. Many ancient cultures had placed wings upon their deities, creatures and heroes, so it was natural for Christian artists to look to pagan cultures for inspiration. Christian artisans were inspired to add wings to angels by looking at Greek art. Muslim artists looked to Persian renderings as their inspiration for wings upon angels. During this same time, Christian painters also borrowed the idea of the halo from the Greeks and Romans who had used them prior. Today, most people with common sense can easily recognize that angels with wings and halos were an addition into religious art after much debate and eventual approval by the Roman Council of Nicaea after 325 AD. However, many times in the bible, angels appear to be men and are described as such from Genesis (e.g. when Jacob wrestles an angel) to Revelation (e.g. the letters to each of the churches are addressed to the pastors, or angels of each church). Even the name given to the archangel Gabriel means, "Man of God." Furthermore, Jesus was attributed as teaching (in the gospel of Matthew) that during the resurrection, those raised would be "as" (or like) the angels of God in heaven. This statement is further clarified by the similar passage found in Luke 20 which states, "for they (the resurrected) are angelic." This very idea of the spirits of human beings after death being resurrected, or possibly "raised up" (spiritually speaking) as the spirit messengers we call angels, is echoed somewhat by the teachings of famed medium, Emanuel Swedenborg. Swedenborg called the spirits of dead humans, "angels," and claimed to visit with them often in the spirit world through trance states! Today, many people look to angels for assistance or even intervention during crisis. A common modern-day description of angels are found in numerous stories of helpful, but mysterious strangers. These stories often tell of a person who seems to come to a person during a time of need, providing a word or help of some kind, then mysteriously disappearing quickly. During these experiences, the messenger or helper is indiscernible as an angel, but appears as a loving, caring human being. Similarly, spirits who come to comfort and lead dying people through the transition from this world unto the light (heaven, promised land, etc), are often described as angels, but are sometimes discovered to be deceased family members or friends of the one about to pass. Thus, angels seem to have a very close association with humans, maybe even closer than we might think, when one examines biblical descriptions along with accounts of personal experiences. Summing up angels described within religion and within personal experiences as a whole, we know they are benevolent spirit beings that bring messages, aiding mankind; angels appear in human form; and angels have been described specifically as the spirits of humans within the spirit realm. Perhaps the term angels is a word to universally describe disembodied, yet enlightened spirits of humans, who help other human beings on both sides of the grave. Fallen Angels There are those who believe and teach that fallen angels rule the earth as angelic principalities and powers. They claim that this spiritual conflict is largely unseen, with heavenly, Holy angels combating the fallen angels who are under the charge of Satan (or Lucifer). They teach that fallen angels are indeed demons, who roam the Earth looking to inflict harm upon mankind. They have even given them names (See: Fallen Angel Names). Fundamentalist Christians teach that fallen angels will be fully unloosed upon the Earth and permitted by God to wreak the worst possible in order for mankind to repent and accept Jesus as savior. Those who accept Christ, they claim, will be saved from such wrath, including the eventual eternal punishment waged by God against Satan, his fallen angels, and any unrepentant humans. Such false teachings about fallen angels, demons, devils, Satan, Lucifer and the like have been put together into such a story-line, by comparing ancient manuscripts primarily found within the Old and New Testaments. Other ancient writings have also been scoured to fill in gaps, such as 1 Enoch, and Jubilees. Such teachings though, have created a great misunderstanding concerning fallen angels, and even angels in general (To better understand angels, please take a moment and read about them here: Angels). Angels are messengers, and fallen angels are messengers whose message is unenlightened. Allow me to explain. When one speaks spiritual truth, or better yet, expresses love to another, this is an enlightened message. Angels, ministering spirits, speak messages of encouragement and guidance, always given with love being the motivator. Fallen angels are lost spirits In contrast, fallen angels are messengers whose message does not come from a heart of love, but is truly an expression of fear. To understand this, we must first understand that negative entities, or ghosts, are earthbound spirits of humans. These spirits interact with those of us in bodies, sometimes speaking their messages, or rather fears to us. A spirit remains here with the living for numerous reasons. Perhaps the person has unfinished business, or maybe they feel compelled to deliver a message to someone. For whatever reason a disembodied spirit remains attached to this realm, ultimately it is due to fear. This fear paralyzes the person, and is a state of mental anguish - hell. Imagine receiving a message from someone in an unstable state of mind. Would you expect it to be enlightening? The word "fallen" simply indicates one's position. Heaven is another word for Spirit, and it conveys the idea of higher elevation - a higher place, if you will. When we are at peace, and living our lives through love and truth, we are indeed in a higher position. Upon death of the physical body, the spirit is free and normally gravitates toward the light, and continues the life-journey toward the higher position. Why the light? The light is a cleansing process, of which the spirit receives a life-review, and eventually deals with issues created during time spent interacting in the physical plane. Spirits will interact with the living, observing, guiding, and bringing direction to those in physical bodies from time to time. They are angels, caring about the whole of mankind and its elevation unto knowing truth and peace. What truth, you say? The truth that we are connected - one. That we are eternal spirits, and there is no death, no punishment, or loss. Such ideas are illusionary, created by living our lives externally within physical bodies. However, if a spirit decides to not enter into the light and receive the mental cleaning, it is because of fear. Maybe fear of loss, fear of the unknown, fear of punishment, guilt, shame, doubt, worry, or whatever; all of these are forms of fear. A spirit who decides to remain behind is not able to "rise up" out of their condition easily. The ascension, or resurrection of the mind cannot occur, for it is bound to the earthly state for a season. So, the restless spirit is alone, afraid, and quite attached to the physical world it felt so comfortable with. And so, fallen angels have missed their opportunity to be whole, cleansed by love, truth, and a new understanding. In a sense, most human beings are indeed fallen angels, for we are spirits having an earthly experience, but many of us are lost to the truth of who we really are. The condition of such fallen angels are temporary, for the whole of Divinity is ever-growing, always expanding, progressing, and essentially being freed from false beliefs, namely fear. It is love that frees the fallen angels, and it is love that will eventually remove all fear. Angels Powers & Abilities *'Angelic Possession' - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis' - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Seraphs or Archangels are able to manipulate time easier, even when cut off from Heaven. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. *'Immortality' - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry . *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Super Stamina' - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Super Strength' - Physically, regular angels are more than a match for humans, lower-level and mid-level demons, and most monsters. Higher angels can kill any demon. Archangels can overpower and kill any demon, creature, monster or pagan god. They can also kill all other angels with ease. *'Supernatural Perception' - Angels are able to see all supernatural activity around them. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. *'Telekinesis' - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. *'Teleportation' - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Protective Charm' - An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. *'Flight' - All angels are able to fly, though it's only been shown when not in a vessel. It may be linked to their teleportation due to the sound wings flapping when they teleport. *'Invisibility' - Some angels can become invisible to humans. Powers accessed through connection to Heaven *'Enhanced Chronokinesis' - The ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *'Healing' - Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *'Killing Touch' - Angels are able to destroy lower-level demons with a simple touch, however the demon has to be in a host body, as this doesn't work on their smoke form. They can also use it to kill monsters and humans. More powerful angels, are proficient enough to scare (and kill) a demon. *'Resurrection' - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. Mid-tier powers *'Biokinesis' - Higher level angels, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. *'Vessel Locking Advanced' - Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. *'Memory Manipulation' - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. *'Soul Reading' - Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Reality Warping' - Powerful angels can bend reality to their will. Mid-level angels, can only do much easier things, such as breaking and repair objects by pointing, or assembling a game by shaking the box. *'Power Removal' - Powerful angels are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. High-tier powers *'Cosmic Awareness' - All archangels have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. *'Electrokinesis' - Can produce powerful arcs of electricity. *'Holy Light' - Archangels are able to use that power can kill or injure almost everything. They can also control the intensity of the this power. *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to make others explode. *'Shapeshifting' - Can take on multiple forms. *'Weather Manipulation' - Manipulate the weather. *'Terrakinesis' - Able to create severe quakes simply by willing it Other *'Matchmaking' - Certain types of angels in the Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, can bring couples together by marking their hearts. *'Materialization of the body' - Despite being of the absolute lowest hierarchy, Cupids, unlike any other Angel (Archangels, Seraphs, and Angels), are able to materialize a body without a ship unlike the other angels. Known Angels *Kye Guard *Kel Guard *Megara Shy *Alexandria Dash *Gentaro Tenshi *Hisoka Tenshi *Hanataro Tenshi *Yuki Nonohara *Aoi Minase